


Model for Me

by TrishtheDish



Series: CrossFit Breezus [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishtheDish/pseuds/TrishtheDish
Summary: Seth looks to try on something of Tyler’s
Relationships: Tyler Breeze/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: CrossFit Breezus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694209
Kudos: 6





	Model for Me

Tyler was exiting the bathroom and was on his way to his bedroom. Once there, he opened the door to all his fur coats on the bed.

“What is-“ Seth walked out of a closet wearing one of the coats. It was a blue one. When he saw Tyler he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“Why are you going through my gear?” Tyler folded his arms and leaned on the door way. 

“Uhh. You know just trying some stuff... for my new character. Newest bad guy.” Seth took off the coat and placed it on the bed with the others.

“Are you trying to become me?” Tyler laughed and walked towards the bed looking through the coats.

“No. I just think some fur would be great for the direction I’m going.” Seth picked up another color and shook his head before placing it down.

“I think white or black best fits you so why are you looking at all of these?” Tyler picks out the black fur coat and goes to put it on Seth who lets him.

“Well Yeah the black was in my head first but then I was bored and thought hey. Maybe I’ll try em all, who knows I could’ve liked more than just black.” Tyler hums at Seths reply.

“Since you’re bored why don’t you go ahead and model these for me.” Tyler smirked placing his fingers on his chin.

“Really?” Seth groaned.

“Ya. You know you want too.” Tyler winked and started walking toward the living room. “I’ll be waiting out here for you. With some music. Glass of wine. Maybe a few snacks.” 

Seth let out a wide smile and shook his head once Tyler was out the door. 

“You’re putting it all away yourself just so you know!” Tyler yelled out. Seth groaned again. Maybe he could find a way to convince Tyler to help him with it instead.


End file.
